Ayaka Kagari
is the female protagonist of the series. She is the foster daughter of Kazane Kagari (the chairwoman of the school who also happens to be head of "Workshop Witches") and she is known as "Princess" by many female students due to her intelligence and high grades, which makes her the most popular girl at Tougetsu Academy. Appearance Ayaka is a very gorgeous teenager with long black hair, green eyes and she paints a very serene figure, her expression rarely changes except for the occasional glare when she's angered. Her most obvious traits is her large bust and great height as she towers over nearly everyone in the series. Ayaka is usually seen wearing her school uniform on most occasions; a white blouse with a blue tie and a green vest and skirt which covers her upper thigh. Personality Ayaka is the Princess of Tougetsu Academy, a title given to who is considered the best student in the school. The Princess is an extremely powerful Witch and her power is only second to her mother and chairwoman of the school Kazane Kagari. As the princess, she has her own fan club and personal defense team comprised of her fans. She is extremely stoic, her expression almost never changing and she's never been shown smiling. Typically she doesn't even react to people or talk, ignoring even her fan club who is around her daily. In middle school she was downright inept at social interaction. When Honoka Takamiya is involved Ayaka's demeanor changes greatly, having an almost single-minded focus on him and shows a lethal temper that even a small slight can set off. She is defensive of Honoka, even him getting a small scrape on his elbow during training causing her to panic. Ayaka regards anyone who tries to harm him (whether be it a Tower Witch or just a school bully) as an enemy who must be eliminated. Because of this, she often becomes angry or annoyed when Honoka is antagonized and will not tolerate those who would try to pull them apart. Whether it be her magic powers or using her authority as the Princess, Ayaka does everything in her power to be with Honoka. However, Ayaka does seem to have difficulty understanding Honoka's feeling at times, such as his frustration in not being able to fight alongside her or when he demands she not go easy on him during magic training. Like her foster mother she has a huge sweet tooth, filling her tea with ludicrous amounts of sugar. She has also practices in swordsmanship since middle school and her hobbies are professional wrestling and kabuki. Background Ayaka's childhood has not been expanded upon except in several cryptic flashbacks and dreams. She is certain she and Honoka knew each other, but can't remember that time, hypothesizing that their memories were erased. In middle school Ayaka Kagari was a very apathetic and helpless girl. She didn't know how to interact in society until Touko Hio and Kanae Hozuki were appointed as her caretakers. In fact, Kanane even asked if it was the first time Ayaka had ever attended school. She had to be constantly helped by Toko and Kanane. Although she was socially inept, she was exceptional at anything she put her mind to. With her skill and beauty she became an idol in the middle school itself, though she spent most of her time in the library. At one time some seniors tried to bully her, but she retaliated by raising their body temperature. After that she constantly went to search for that person. She improved her search by various methods and after nearly a year she found Honoka and his sister going home one day, finally discovering who she had been searching for. She asked her mother to take a more prominent position in Tougetsu Academy in order to place Honoka and her in the same class room so that she could protect him and did so in secret until the series began. Chronology Takamiya-kun and the Witches' Introductions Ayaka joined Tougetsu Academy so that she can protect Honoka Takamiya secretly. So by using her mother's privilege as chairwoman of the school, she made sure that she and Honoka sat next to each other and had cleaning duty on the same day. She also made sure that she took the same bus as Honoka. But one day, Honoka is attacked by Tanpopo Kuraishi. Ayaka protected him using her power. From that day onward, she started to mingle with Honoka, much to her fans' dislike. Later Honoka, again attacked by Tanpopo, Ayaka again saves him. Later when Tanpopo and her comrades transfer to their same class, Honoka shows concern over it, so Ayaka spends some effort to subdue them. During the attack Menowa Mei escapes and kidnaps Honoka. Menowa threatens Ayaka, taking Honoka as hostage. When Menowa injures Honoka, the damage is shown on Ayaka, much to Menowa's astonishment. Ayaka defeats Menowa with her power. After that, Honoka asks Ayaka to teach him magic. Next holiday, she calls Honoka to buy witch's cloths and equipment. During shopping Honoka gets attacked by the Tower Witches. Ayaka interferes, defeating them. Then she takes Honoka to the head of Workshop Witch's (and her mother), Kazane Kagari. Ayaka wins permission to take Honoka as apprentice, from Kazane; along with scolding for her reckless fighting in earlier conflicts. In school she and Honoka are attacked by Tanpopo and her gang. She defeats them easily. She also takes the initiative to improve his academic grades, giving him books to study. After school, when she and Honoka are going home on a bus, they are greeted by Chronoire Schwarz VI and her servant. Ayaka gets immobilized by Chronoire, who stabs Honoka, in order to confirm if it will hurt Ayaka. Then Chronoire tries to unseal the White Princess "Evermillion", but Ayaka broke out of suspension; in order to attack Chronoire, with her remaining strength. Chronoire escapes and Ayaka loses conscious. Ayaka is taken to hospital to treat her injuries by Honoka. Later Ayaka starts to teach Honoka magic. During her lesson, Honoka spots some thugs bullying a girl, and goes to help her. But he crashes down and thugs try to hurt him. Then Ayaka uses her power and saves him; confirming to Honoka that these bullies were setting a trap, as they were in fact Tower Witches. Takamiya-kun and Medusa and Evermillion Arc Relationships Honoka Takamiya Ayaka is defensive of Honoka and wishes for him to lead a peaceful life. She will face anyone who threatens him and dislikes being separated from him, going so far as to fire the Student Council President for trying to interfere with their relationship. Her defensive instinct is so strong she'll even make a contract with Medusa or stand against her mother. Due to her attachment to Honoka she's always around him at school (often making him lunch), in town, and even sleeps in his bed without his knowledge (after she started living with him because her home was destroyed). She also tutors him in school because she wants to go to the same university as Honoka and is his magic instructor. She likes to tease Honoka sometimes due to her romantic feelings towards him, though her demeanor makes it difficult to discern whether she's joking or not. Ayaka is also shown to become jealous when other girls get too close to Honoka. In the course of the story, it becomes apparent that she's completely obsessed with him. He's the center of her life and Ayaka, as she mentioned herself, thinks and dreams about him all the time.Witch Craft Works Chapter 71 She likes to take pictures of him and it's later revealed that she has a secret room below her bedroom in Honoka's house in which she collects pictures of him on a wall.Witch Craft Works Chapter 38 These pictures are mainly taken by Atori who she hired to secretly take pictures of Honoka. Besides these pictures, she also makes Honoka dolls in that room. In later chapters, it's shown that Ayaka has modified that room to have multiple stories in which she stores, besides the things mentioned, many other belongings related to him.Witch Craft Works Chapter 76 It is revealed that Kazane and Komachi had arranged a marriage between Honoka and Ayaka in the past, making her Honoka's official fiance. Ayaka claims to have met him before, though unfortunately, she can't actually remember when, claiming their memories together were erased. However, doing so didn't eliminate her obsession over finding him. In middle school she searched over many different schools for months until she saw Honoka in a crowd, instinctively knowing she'd found what she'd been looking for. Afterward, Ayaka demanded from her mother to arrange for her and Honoka to attend the same school and be in the same class. It is later revealed that they've first met in the Kagari Clan's Main Estate when they were around 12 years old. At that time Ayaka had been secretly chained to the wall in a confined room for a very long time because her biological mother Kayou Kagari had, in order to deepen the lineage of flames of the Kagari clan, experimented on her and used her as the vessel of Evermillion. In that room, she met Honoka for the first time who was visiting the estate with Kazane (at that time he was traveling with her as her assistant and disciple). With the help of his teacher, Honoka freed her, but she had been mortally wounded after encountering Kayou who tried to erase Ayaka's existence in order to accomplish her goal. He took her away and, for the sake of resurrecting her, entered a contract with Evermillion and thus became her new vessel. After being resurrected, Ayaka had lost all memories of the recent events (including her memories of Honoka) and secluded herself in the confined room. After Honoka was finally able to take her out of that room, he showed her with magic a scenery of his favorite place he went to during his travel with Kazane. There, he encouraged Ayaka that soon her life won't be as gloomy and lonely anymore and she would take back the things she'd lost in that room.Witch Craft Works Chapter 36 Right after that, Ayaka realized that it was Honoka who rescued her and broke down in tears. Kazane Kagari Kazane is the adoptive mother of Ayaka. She is also the leader of the Workshop Witches and chairwoman of Tougetsu Academy. It is shown (in the manga) that it is Ayaka who asked Kazane to take more prominent rule in school so that she could be with Honoka. She is the one who assigned Touko and Kanane to take care of Ayaka. She trained Ayaka from a young age in everything from magic to hand-to-hand combat. She often gets angry at her daughter whenever she causes collateral damage to the city. Though she does trust in Ayaka guarding Honoka and proudly boasts to Weekend that Ayaka is her greatest student and masterpiece. Kasumi Takamiya Kasumi is Honoka's younger sister. Due to Kasumi's very clingy, protective nature over Honoka, she and Ayaka are constantly getting into fights in one form or another. She'll tolerate Kasumi's complaints or tantrums, but she won't hesitate to fight or discipline Kasumi should her actions get out of hand. Still, she admits to Honoka that she admires Kasumi's honesty in her feelings and actions. She also has acknowledged Kasumi as family, calling her "my beloved little sister-in-law", though the use was ironic as she was clearly furious with Kasumi's antics regarding Honoka. Medusa At first, she was an enemy who is after Honoka. After her defeat (at the hands of Evermillion and then Ayaka, in the same encounter) in order to keep the knowledge of Evermillions' unsealing a secret from Kazane, she allows Ayaka to hide Medusa and her five underlings in Honoka's house, even agreeing to merge her power with Ayaka using Apple of Discord. Komachi Takamiya Komachi, having agreed to Ayaka being Honoka's official fiance, is very supportive of Ayaka and is more than happy to let her live in her home. Due to Komachi not knowing about Witches, her view of what Ayaka's relationship to Honoka is tends to be exaggerated. Still, she often tries to pair the two up, leaving them alone in the house or even convincing Ayaka to wear a nurse uniform. Ayaka in turn is very courteous to Komachi, often helping do housework or cooking. She even calls Komachi her mother-in-law. Kanae Hozuki Kanae and Touko are the caretakers of Ayaka in middle school. They helped her to interact with society. She is almost like a manager to Ayaka in middle school. She is member of Ayaka Kagari personal defense team. Touko Hio Kanae and Touko are the caretakers of Ayaka in middle school. They helped her to interact with society. She was the student council vice-president until Honoka replaced her. After that, she became vice-vice president. She never questions Ayaka directly. Powers and Abilities Ayaka is a fire witch. She can manipulate and create fire with just a thought, even being able to transform into flames, whilst her body itself is made of flames. Her power increases even more so if she taps into Honoka's power. She can also use a broom for flying as normal witches do. This ability make her a being known as a or . Physical Strength and Abilities: As a student, she is very intelligent and has top grades. She is also in peak physical condition, having no trouble doing strenuous physical activity for extended periods of time. Due to training from her mother she is capable of defeating a Tower Witch even when unarmed. She is very strong (possibly one of the strongest witches in the workshop), able to take down enemies 20 to 50 times her size (due to the training her mother gave to her since childhood, fighting giant wild beasts), lifting two Tower Witches and throwing them both to the ceiling without effort (despite the 2 Tower Witches being in Witch-Mode, which makes them light in weight, breaking through the ceiling is a different situation), falling from great heights (possibly 400 feet) of the air and landed on solid floor and stands up without a scratch, and quickly wakes up from 3 big game tranquilizers, to which Kasumi Takamiya stated that would keep her down for 3 days, even if she isn't in witch mode, she is seen carrying Honoka Takamiya with no signs of difficulties at all. In the manga, with no effort at all, she simply punches a volleyball right through the net and directly to Rinon's face, knocking her out unconscious during a game of volleyball. There are also some moments wherein Ayaka actually breaks through a wall once. Unknown to the level comparing to her mother or Evermillion, when it comes to physical strength, Ayaka is probably one of the strongest witches in the series, she also displays such amazing strength when she pulls out a large tree (more than 60 feet tall) off the roots without even using magic or Overdrive mode, and she continues to do so the whole day and shows no sign of fatigue or loss of energy. At one point she made a contract with Medusa, being able to tap into the creature's power though unfortunately she lost her near-invulnerability from Evermillion. She was then swiftly beaten by her mother.Witch Craft Works Chapter 13 Damage Transfer: By making a contract with Honoka, Ayaka can render herself borderline invincible. Any physical injuries heal themselves instantly. But in exchange she will receive any damage incurred to Honoka. According to Chronoire Schwarz VI this property is nullified if they are not close together, or even if they are together a specific pattern will not allow them to use this power. Overdrive: On several occasions, Ayaka has displayed a sort of boosted form in which her hair becomes a bright white and her body is enveloped in flames. From a perceivable level, this appears to increase her psychokinetic skills exponentially and allow her to ascend without the use of a broom. In this mode, she also could summon a dragon (presumably her familiar).Witch Craft Works Chapter 11 Quotes *''(To Honoka Takamiya) "I will protect you. Because Takamiya-kun is my princess."'' *''(To Honoka) "There is no longer a need to sneak around protect you from shadows. We are going home together."'' *''(To Honoka) "My mission is to protect you. Because you are my master."'' *''(To Honoka) "If you fall in to their hands disaster would befall this world. To be blunt you are the tool by which humanity will be destroyed."'' Gallery See Ayaka Kagari/Image Gallery Trivia * The name Ayaka 'means "design" (綾) ('aya) and "fire" (火) (ka). * The kanji for Ayaka's surname Kagari ' means "fire" (火) ('ka) and "village" (里) (ri). * Most of the Witches in this series are actually weak to fire, Ayaka is the only witch who is not only immune to fire, but can manipulate it to her own abilities. * Just like Kazane Kagari (Ayaka's mother), Ayaka is into sweet things. * According to one of the developers in the series, Ayaka's full height is unknown, but she most likely stands over 5 foot, 9 inches tall ''(''1.76 meters tall) References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Workshop Witch Category:Tougetsu Academy Students Category:Dragon